liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Tor An yos'Galan
Summary *Tor An yos'Galan co-founded Clan Korval with Cantra yos'Phelium (and Jela in memory). The official clanning ceremony was performed by the dea'Gauss — in Old Solcintra. Founding head of Line yos'Galan''Crystal Dragon'', ch 31 *well mannered, yellow hair, amethyst-colored eyes, golden skin''Crystal Dragon'', ch 11 *Pilot and licensed Trader''Crystal Dragon'', ch 1 *Son of clan Alkia, “the premier trade clan of the Ringstars” *His entire clan —planet, system — was decrystallized while he was gone''Crystal Dragon'', ch 3 *Shortly before he meets Cantra and Jela he earned his big ship license. *Sought help with the missing Ringstar System from the nearest military base, Korak Garrison. The tattooed Yxtrang shot him, obeying orders.Crystal Dragon, ch 5 *Helped Jela sneak scholar Liad dea'Syl from Osabei Tower, Landomist and conveyed him to Old SolcintraCrystal Dragon, ch 15. *Co-pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration''Crystal Dragon'', ch 30 *When settled in the Liaden Universe, he married the daughter of a dramliza (prolly Rool Tiazan, who had children with his Grey Lady) forming a lasting alliance with Line Tiazan, Clan Erob: The dramliz want young Tor An's genes. Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Jela would say that a wizard on board tips the scale to survival — which remains sound reasoning, though we're planet-bound now and in honorable estate, or so the boy will tell me . . . As it transpires, Tor An met his proposed wife several days ago, through Dramliza Rool Tiazan's good graces, I make no doubt! The boy's smitten, of course, so the marriage is made. Perhaps the girl-child will fail of being dramliz . . . —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookLocal Custom, chapter 25, preface Line of Pilots *a yos'Galan may be the Delm From Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book: "The delm must be a smuggler-class pilot -— take from yos'Galan if yos'Phelium fails, as it likely will. I'm a sport, child of a long line of random elements, and Jela—— Young Tor An's folk have been pilots since the first ships lifted beyond atmosphere, back among the dead Ringstars. yos'Galan will breed true. The best pilot the clan possesses must be delm, regardless of bloodline. This will be taken as a clan law. The delm's heir must be a pilot — of like class to the delm — and as many others of the clan as genes and the luck allow. There must be ships, spaceworthy and ready to fly: As many ships as it is possible to acquire. Such a number will necessarily require funds for maintenance—whole yards devoted to their readiness. Therefore, Clan Korval must become wealthy as Jela and me only dreamed of wealth. Serve the contract, as long as it's in force. The boy don't hold with oath-breaking."Scout's Progress, chapter 12, Preface Kin *Fraea - sister and the Voice of Alkia, died when Ringstars were decrystallized''Crystal Dragon'', ch 5 *Syl Vor - grandfather, died when Ringstars were decrystallized *Sae Zar - uncle, a pilot to behold (said: "A pilot trusts his fingers or he trusts nothing")Crystal Dragon, ch 6, died when Ringstars were decrystallized *Er Thom - Great-Grandfather (Tor An served under him as cabin boy on his first flight on Baistle)Crystal Dragon, ch 8 *Jinsu - Aunt, died when Ringstars were decrystallized *Pel - Aunt''Crystal Dragon'', ch 25, died when Ringstars were decrystallized *lifemated with a dramliza from Line Tiazan (Rool). "Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Ships *''Light Wing'' - an ancient single ship the clan has assigned to Tor An's use. *''Quick Passage'' - Huge troop-carrier ship, previously named Salkithin. Cantra inherited it from Jela. Tor An re-named the ship and sat second board to Cantra. She conveyed the passengers to Liad in the Great Migration References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval Category:Liaden